Drs Wily-Light Numbers: 000-012-024
by Spica M
Summary: Blues, Proto Man, Break Man. Every single title were just a part of him, a part of his past and present. Perhaps the only title he needs is Blues. Part of the DWLN Universe


Disclaimer: Every carácter here is property of CAPCOM

This fic is part of the DWLN universe

* * *

 **Drs. Wily-Light Numbers: 000-012-024**

He had been created in the midst of the loneliness of two people, between hushed whispers of innocent hopes. He was someone born in a very different time. A time when robots were just an illusion of an impossible future. A time when technology was advancing only to make machines more useful for the well-being of humans.  
A time when machines were just machines and had no emotion.  
A time when machines with emotions was unheard of and stupid.  
Proto Man was born to stop that era and start a new one.  
Blues was born to be free and look at the world with a smile.  
Its first moments of conscience dictated that it was just a machine that follows orders and evolves with what its creators gave it. Codes and codes they wrote and rewrote so it could understand those orders.  
Its creators taught it to use logic for its normal functions. It began to understand that everything has a meaning in the world, including it.  
Its creators gave it a lot of information to start learning. One of them taught it human emotions, the other taught it the logical process of the mind. At that time, it began to create the codes without external help. Codes to create ideas and destroy them in a matter of minutes.  
He learned, with much patience from his creators, to see the world as humans did. He learned how to appreciate the colors and emotions embodied in them, he learned the sounds and importance in human emotions, he learned how the face of his creators was filled with happiness when he learned something successfully.  
He understood his creators. One of them spoke of kindness in humans and the utopia he wanted to achieve. The other one spoke of the stupidity of humanity and the hope he means for the foolish humanity.  
He wanted to be the pinnacle of the utopia, he wanted to be the hope they wanted.  
He began to have desires, emotions and thoughts. His creators gave him the ability to do so and he began to develop them on his own, to see the approval on their faces.

With the realization of what his progress meant, his creators determined that he needed to see beyond the cameras of the computer in which he lived.  
They began to build a way for him to move around the world and interact with them. It didn't take long for him to start moving around. It didn't take long for the doctors to focus on making him look more human. It didn't take long for him to look at a new face in front of the mirror.  
He soon saw himself as a very flat being. His creators were quick to understand and help him. One of them brought from his trip a yellow object that he identified as a scarf. His other creator brought a pair of sunglasses one day when he explained he didn't like the atmosphere with too much light after being created in a dark room.  
He had differences with his creators. He was not only his creation, he was a unique and single being. That moment marked his uniqueness before his creators.  
That moment was the beginning of everything.  
For a while, he was the focus of all the attention in the world, the face many cameras died to have in front. He was the face of a new future, of hope for the world and of a new era where humans and robots lived in harmony.  
He hated being in everyone's focus. He just wanted to be the focus of his creators.  
He wanted to be watching and studying the blueprints they made for his new brothers. He wanted to be listening to music with Dr. Light and seeing Dr. Wily lose the sense of time when he started with a new idea taking him from one side to the other explaining everything he wanted to do with one object or another.  
He wanted to listen to the doctors' talks while they told him some anecdote about their youth on quiet summer days.  
He wanted to be in that peaceful world where there was nobody but the three of them.  
Unfortunately, the world reached them. The militia began to demand a sacrifice. It was Blues or the doctors. Blues made the right decision and the plans began to modify him to avoid problems with the militia.  
It was the first time he hated with all his strength to see copies of his design looking at him so empty. They were the testimony of everything he had to do for his creators. They were the sign of the wickedness of humanity Dr. Wily had warned him about. They were the first machines made based on him for the purpose of human use. They were the clear sign that he was only a machine for the rest of humanity.

The Sniper Joe was a success for the world. For Blues they were only the beginning of the end. More nightmares would come near.  
The problems started. Making a body for him so soon was difficult. It was the first time they did something like that and there were many things they didn't know. Too many ideas to do and too many projects to put in him.  
They didn't know his power core wasn't right.  
They didn't know their alerts were slowing down his performance and the addition of the armor and the Buster only made his processing much slower.  
They didn't know the core began to emit low and high energy charges.  
His first shutdown brought all those realities to the doctors. Everything they didn't know hit them. Blues watched as they worked frantically to fix all the flaws.  
The words of encouragement and the smiles of Dr. Light didn't help at all.  
The statistics showed him many things. They told him the probability of saving him completely was almost nil. The possibility of being repaired, but losing many parts of the Artificial Intelligence he has developed throughout his existence was something terrifying.  
He couldn't see how all the doctors' conclusions dictated their repair would only mean that he would stop being Blues.  
With the determination to die as Blues, he decided to flee and look at the world.  
He didn't get very far. They looked for him and he had to hide. He didn't want to go back when this is stopping them from creating his brothers and making them better than him. Not when the charges were killing him.  
The low and high charges of his core only burned his processors until it stopped being so important.  
Many things stopped mattering when he was so close to death.

He stopped caring about the doctors' dream.

He stopped caring about the world's hope.

He stopped caring about the humanity's desire.

He stopped caring about their survival. Humans are weak and stupid, said Dr. Wily, therefore, they can't take care of themselves, which is why they are taking machines as their slaves. That's not right, he's a machine and he's not going to let them use him again as a slave of the doctors or the militia. He's going to have to make them understand one way or another.

Robots aren't humanity's slaves; they can do much more than serve selfish humans. He must make a way to fix this so they can understand it.  
Words? That wouldn't work, they never make such a big impact.  
Actions? What kind of actions would they be?  
In the midst of his diatribes, he looked at his arm, the one who became a buster when the militia forced him. Maybe that was the solution to the problem, the terror that force humans to obedience, maybe that's the only way out of this problem.  
The energy charges were beginning to affect the word processor and its connection to the main processor. Something unimportant.  
Looking at the first line of industrial robots, he smiled. He was sure that, with a little effort, they would understand his point. The laws of robotics that were installed in these industrial robots guaranteed the safety of humans. Simple obstacles that can be overcome by taking what is necessary from the laboratories. After all, he was the one who took care of everything in that house before the doctors built someone to take that job.  
Break in, take the necessary things and create a chip to block the three laws. Very simple. It wasn't necessary all of his processor to do that. Placing them and introducing them to his ideas was simple. All of them were robots that were created based on his chain of logic and without the three laws, he can make them understand his objectives and his methods.  
The path of destruction had to be perfect, for any human who will cross it, but not possible to cross it without harm. He didn't expect a robot master with armor to cross it. A robot master with blue armor who defeated his brothers and took them back with the doctors so they can ruin his hard work.  
He will not let them destroy his objective. The humans aren't going to destroy his brothers just because they want their safety. They already use one of them to defeat him and want to take his brothers back to their life of slavery. He will not allow them to do that.  
Mocking the simple systems of a domestic robot, he entered and searched the office of both doctors before smiling.

He was going to bring the two brothers the doctors abandoned and they will help him. He was sure of that. With the robots, the blueprints and everything necessary for their construction. Another war began, everything in order to eliminate the robot with blue armor.  
A path that will hurt that robot and will lower his power and energy to make it much easier for his brothers to eliminate him, but each robot master must leave him alive. He had to see his defeat with his own eyes. He had to see the wickedness of humanity with his own eyes.  
The alerts were increasing. The roads became increasingly complex. One part of him wanted to destroy Mega Man, the other part of him longed for Mega Man to join him.  
The last thing he saw was a bright beam of light coming towards him and the alerts were so many that he couldn't see anything but that. Light.  
Everything went dark afterwards.

* * *

When Blues opened his eyes he saw his systems no longer gave him alerts of anything, the light had disappeared and everything was in perfect condition.  
The familiar faces of Dr. Thomas Light and Dr. Albert Wily welcomed him once again into this world.  
"Blues? How do you feel?"  
Dr. Light asked with great concern looking at Blues.  
"What...?"  
Blues asked, rising slowly from where he was lying, looking everywhere. He was in the lab again.  
"Rock defeated you and we fixed you"  
Dr. Wily reported quietly reviewing the Blues systems. Despite all the time he has not been around, Blues still understood the way Dr. Wily is and the short, direct response didn't bothered him.  
"Albert! Blues, Shadow Man brought you very badly wounded and Albert and I fixed you together alongside the flaw in your power core"  
Dr. Light explained looking at Blues. They had looked for him for so long and now that they had him back it seemed unreal.  
Blues nodded slightly at the words of Dr. Light looking at both doctors.

"What are you going to do with me now? Aren't the world demanding Break Man or his head?"

Questioned Blues waiting for the explanation that the doctors are going to send him to the authorities to destroy him. It was the only logical solution given the situation of Break Man.

"Where the Universal Stupidity of Humans is concerned, Break Man is dead. A couple of giant cubes of debris fell on him. Well, that's what we're going to say unless you want to start another war"

Dr. Wily responded finishing the review of the Blues systems. The "Universal Stupidity of Humans", as Dr. Wily called to the Press, was going to try to discover the whole truth even if they have to do illegal things. He had seen the Press do that before.

The robot denied a couple of times with his head. He didn't want to start another war. He didn't know why, at some point, he thought waging a war was a good idea, a completely coherent answer and the only alternative.

"Then it's decided, Blues. Welcome back"

Dr. Light said placing his hand on the robot's shoulder with a relieved smile full of affection.

Blues looked at Dr. Light and then at Dr. Wily with some confusion.

"Aren't you upset or something? I started four wars and kidnapped my own brothers to try to kill Mega Man. I stole the plans of the second numbers and I didn't finish them at all before I send them to kill Mega Man. How can you be okay with that?"

Questioned Blues looking at both doctors. What he did was horrible considering how important and delicate the process of creating a robot was and all the care they had put into creating him, Time Man and Oil Man. Their actions were completely irrational and didn't make sense, like many human actions.

"Blues, we are relieved you have returned home. That's most important"

Dr. Light answered sincerely. While his trust had taken a very strong blow, he was sure they could fix all of that with enough time.

"First, you had a short circuit in your head and nothing you did was on your own free will and in full use of all your cognitive faculties. Second, do you think I would be bothered by the great creativity you showed in all the roads you designed? It amazes me what you did in such a condition and I expect great things from you now that you use your whole head. Third, it only bothers me you used the concept of the Skull Castle before me"

Dr. Wily explained approaching Blues and poking his forehead making him blink several times. He would have done something worse so he couldn't be mad with Blues because of that. If that moment in the past were different, he would have been in Blues' place and nothing would have made him retreat.

"See Blues? We're fine as long as you stay here"

Dr. Light indicated with a big smile when he saw the strange face of Blues.

"You'll have enough with all your brothers except for Shadow Man, Quick Man and Rock"

Dr. Wily commented moving away from Blues and walking to the computer with a sideways smile. Dr. Light sighed before the door opened and Quick Man and Shadow Man came in with the helmet and the Blues shield.

"Doctors, they're fixed. I didn't know that shield had so many things"

Informed Quick Man entering and placing the shield on a table before seeing Blues.

"Hey! You're alive! I thought you were still dead"

Quick Man said greeting Blues with a smile.

Blues greeted slightly surprised with the attitude of the robot master.

"Here is the helmet"

Reported Shadow Man leaving the helmet next to the table before Dr. Wily settles.

"Thanks. Shadow Man, can you make sure Blues doesn't escape and die in the process?"

Asked Dr. Wily reviewing what they did with the helmet and the shield.

"As you order, Master Wily"

Shadow Man answered calmly.

Blues and Dr. Light blinked at the same time in confusion.

"Albert, do you really think ...?"

He began to ask before being interrupted by Blues.

"How did you guess I was going to run away?"

Blues asked outraged while Dr. Light looked at Blues with surprise.

"Actually, I only said it in case Blues wanted to flee because he has done it in all the wars. I didn't think he was going to flee right now"

Dr. Wily explained, satisfied with everything that was happening.

Dr. Light didn't know what to say in this situation.

"I should have expected it from Dr. Wily"

Quick Man commented with a smile patting Blues shoulder.

"Just wait until Rock came to see you and scold you for all the stairs you made him climb"

Quick Man warned quite animated before Dr. Wily settles a bit.

"Rock hates the stairs and in the wars his words and his attitude are similar to Albert's"

Dr. Light commented slowly encouraging himself with the situation.

"I suppose in moments of stress, some parts of the programming of his attitude that were recessive came to the front"

Dr. Wily commented quite proudly with the situation.

Blues looked at everyone quite calm with having him close and decided to stay a moment until they forget that he will escape.

"Doctors!"

Called Roll entering annoyingly pulling Rock.

"Yes?"

Dr. Wily asked, typing something on the computer.

"I've been calling you to eat for ten minutes! It's going to get cold and I'm not going to heat it up"

Roll announced as Rock let go of his sister and laughed a little closer to Blues.

"I'm sorry Roll, we are going right now"

Dr. Light apologized before leaving followed by Dr. Wily.

Blues sighed a little and went back to bed.

"Wasn't I supposed to be destroyed?"

He questioned anyone in particular.

"It was supposed to, until we realized you are our brother"

Rock answered somewhat amused sitting at the table near Blues and watching him.

With surprise, Blues raised his head to look at Rock.

"Well, it really looked like you were going to be destroyed, but the doctors do miracles on you…for days"

Quick Man commented with a slight smile at a point in the lab.

"Besides, it wasn't your fault. It's obvious that that short circuit had the fault of everything"

Rock added, nodding a little.

"Hey Rock. Do you remember the stairs?"

Quick Man asked quite amused while Rock opened his eyes with surprise and looked at Blues.

"The stairs! How could you made me climb so many stairs?! Do you have any idea of what I suffered on those stairs?! I almost died in all of them!"

Rock exclaimed sitting on Blues grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him while Quick Man laughed amused.

"I didn't know you hated them!"

Blues exclaimed, quite surprised with Rock's attitude. He hadn't imagined the only problem Mega Man had with him is the infinity of stairs that he made him go up and down and not any the extra problems.

"Why are you upset about that and not for kidnapping your brothers, for half doing the seconds and for Enker?"

Questioned Blues when Rock finally released him. Rock blinked a little looking at Blues.

"At first, I was upset about that, but I got them all back. From Cut Man to Shadow Man and they supported me when I needed it the most. In spite of everything, your wars united us more and I could be present in the first conscious moments of all the seconds. It was nice to see how they changed and evolved into what they are now. And all of them are very dear to me. The only thing that makes me uncomfortable with you is the memory of Enker, although I tried to stop him, he didn't want and ..."

Rock thoughtfully, looking at Blues as he spoke. Maybe that's why he didn't feel like Blues was the evil one. He is his brother and he likes him in spite of everything. He hoped that one day they could talk about Enker without problems, it was sad to know he died without either of them being able to do something.

"In addition, when you had us under your power, you didn't mistreat us or do something bad to us, no matter what Cut Man says, being copied is not bad for the same reason as before, it didn't hurt us."

Quick Man added quietly reviewing some things. Blues nodded a little. Although he could escape, he wasn't going to repeat the battle he had with Mega Man, especially when there are Quick Man, with his high speed and Quick Boomerangs, and Shadow Man, with his paralyzing blades and camouflage ability in the shadows, to help Rock.

"You have nothing to add? Shadow Man"

Rock asked looking at the ninja robot master hidden in the shadows.

"I will just do my job"

Shadow Man commented staring at Blues. Blues nodded a little. Shadow Man had a strange personality very similar of a real ninja. He liked that robot.

"Well, it's time to recharge"

Quick Man announced smiling before patting Blues back.

"We'll see you tomorrow, oh great and powerful Break Man"

Quick Man said with a smile before leaving.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Blues. Have a good rest"

Rock said goodbye with a smile before following Quick Man. Shadow Man silently left behind Rock and Quick Man.

* * *

That same night, when everyone was asleep, Blues left the house of Dr. Light ready to flee away from the doctors.

He had reached an alley before he felt his scarf pulled and saw himself in the garden of Dr. Light's house in front of Shadow Man. The doctors had removed his buster. Pointing with his fist-shaped hand at Shadow Man, he remembered the protocols of that reflex were kept in his database to use it when the doctors decide to put the buster back in his arm with the mechanism they used on Rock.

"Do you even sleep?"

Blues asked annoyed looking at the robot master.

"My power core needs less loading time than the others. Same power core you have, which is why Master Wily ordered me to follow your shadow all the time"

Explained Shadow Man without letting go of Blues. Blues knows he could beat him and take over Shadow Man, however, right now he couldn't do it. After so much damage he did as Break Man, he didn't want to do more damage, especially to someone who is just following orders. At least now, his processors were analyzing his memories and the conclusions he were drawing didn't pleased him.

"Well, you don't have to do that, don't you have something better to do?"

Blues questioned letting go of the robot's grip.

"It's necessary I do this. I don't have anything else to do. While I'm upset about what you did with my brothers, the doctors believe in you and I should do the same preventing you from running away"

Shadow Man explained quietly looking at the robot. He had nothing against Break Man and was limited to following the orders of the doctors. Break Man was another of his brothers and nothing else.

Blues huffed a little before sitting on the grass.

"I don't understand the attitude of you lot"

Blues answered looking at the starry sky. If he's not going to let him run, he's going to give him at least answers.

"The doctors blame themselves for your actions, they don't blame you for anything since you were with a problem in the head. In the case of Quick Man, you'll have to ask him yourself and Rock is someone who has fought to save you since he found out you're his brother, that's part of what made Rock, Rock"

Shadow Man replied sighing a little. Rock's attitude and personality intrigued and confused him a lot, Dr. Wily said it was because Shadow Man is an artificial intelligence completely different from the others, that his mind was already developed when Dr. Wily found him and repaired him.

Blues looked at Shadow Man before smiling. Listening to him speak and comparing it with the memories he had of Shadow Man during the last war, it was obvious that nothing had changed in Shadow Man, therefore, he only reached a conclusion.

"Why the chip didn't work on you? It's obvious, now that I think about it, you didn't serve me before being defeated by Mega Man"

Blues asked taking off his helmet and stirring his hair.

"My systems found the chip and destroyed it the first time you turned us on"

Shadow Man explained with a slight smile. In spite of how annoying it was to follow him, he was a nice person once he left aside that he was Break Man, exactly like the Break Man of the third war when he was in his moments of sanity.

"What kind of systems do you have? What kind of robot are you really? This core ... shouldn't be compatible considering you are the twenty-fourth of the series of doctors and I am the zeroth"

Questioned Blues looking at the robot master. While he always wondered what had inspired them to make a robot ninja for the generation that excavated crystals in space, there was no doubt that Shadow Man was one of the strangest robot masters he ever met.

"I was found by Dr. Wily and repaired in this series of robots. My core is the same as the one you used with Gamma, but in a smaller amount. Although, Gamma used eight crystals, I use only one and the one I didn't give you was the crystal you carry inside you"

Explained Shadow Man opening a part of his chest showing the crystal in his core. In the middle of the night, with everyone asleep and the security systems active, it was difficult for something or someone to get close to see what he was doing.

Blues looked at his chest opening it and looking at the core he was carrying. It was a crystal of the ones he used in Gamma.

"Why a crystal?"

Blues looked at all the glass connections and compared them with those of Shadow Man. They were the same.

"The doctors were trying to find a core compatible with your processors. When they couldn´t find it, they were going to make something until I arrived and Master Wily explained to Mentor Light about the crystal of my power core and they made some tests and attempts outside of you until they determined the crystal is a perfect source of power for you and installed it with some modifications in your body to support the energy charge"

Told Shadow Man leaning on the wall of the house closing his panel quickly. Blues sighed a little and looked at Shadow Man as he closed the panel on his chest.

"So you're an alien zombie ninja robot?"

Asked in mocking tone Blues.

"I'll warn you, although the battle data Rock got from me wasn't as exciting as the Metal Blades, I can use it better than him and I can send you to sleep if you don't want to go voluntarily"

Shadow Man answered with a slight smile looking at Blues.

"Well, it sounds like a pretty logical challenge"

Blues answered with a smile before the garden became their battlefield. Without the Blues buster, the damage was going to be minimal for Shadow Man and maybe, he needed this. Both needed this.

Fortunately, Shadow Man didn't tell the doctors about Blues' escape attempt.

* * *

The next morning, Blues looked at the doctors and the robot masters moving around taking things and returning in an endless race.

Blues couldn't get close to any of the robot masters because they seemed to ignore his existence, so he stayed still watching how they continued their race.

"Hey!"

Called Quick Man with a smile approaching Blues.

"Quick Man"

Greeted the robot looking at his brother.

"Aren't you going to help with the move?"

Asked Quick Man curious. Blues denied slightly.

"Do you want to know something? your brothers hate me and ignore my existence. I can't run away because Shadow Man will catch me again and will bring me back. I passed a lot of things because I don't want him telling the doctors I fled. And now you want me to help?"

Asked rhetorically Blues, he hoped it was Rock or the doctors who approached Blues, but the attitude of Quick Man confuses him more and more.

Quick Man smiled and sat down next to him.

"Well, all our brothers are upset by the wars, but after a while everything will be fixed. It's taking the effort of Flash Man and Wood Man to accept Time Man. Crash Man and Bubble Man are struggling enough to include Oil Man as well. So that leaves me and Shadow Man the task of helping you. Come on, let's bring those things to the Mecha Dragon"

Indicated Quick Man happily pulling Blues by his wrist.

Blues, hoping to get rid of Shadow Man, decided to get carried away by Quick Man.

"The Mecha Dragon?"

Blues asked surprised. He hadn't thought much about what happened with that robot.

"Yes! After Rock defeated him, I went for the Mecha Dragon and fixed him. The doctors helped me improve some things according to my idea and now he helps me in the deliveries"

Explained quite animated Quick Man taking a part of a piece of furniture telling Blues to take the other part.

Together, they took that piece of furniture to a robot that Blues didn't believe was the Mecha Dragon. The image Blues had of that robot was of the robot of small wings and strange face that he constructed with the only purpose to distract to Mega Man and making him fall. The robot in front of Blues was majestic and imposing.

"So, what do you think? It looks amazing, right?"

Quick Man asked while the robot took the furniture with one of its claws without problem.

"Looks great"

Blues answered looking at the robot that recognized him and approached to say hello.

"Some things, he remembers and others he only has images. The battle with Rock…well, he doesn't remember it so he doesn't try to attack Rock."

Quick Man explained while the dragon looked happy to see him. That was new.

"Why did you erase the memory of the battle?"

Questioned Blues touching the giant robot in front of himself.

"Because none of my brothers and I remember the battle against Rock. The doctors didn't want us to develop a psychotic personality because of those memories. If we don't remember it, there is no reason why the Mecha Dragon should remember it too"

Explained Quick Man returning to take out more things.

Blues let himself be guided by Quick Man back to take other things.

A couple of times more of the constant coming and going in silence was enough for Blues to roll his eyes at the conclusion he reached. He had to make sure and he could only do it by asking.

"Why do you treat me like this when your brothers are the opposite?"

Finally asked Blues carrying a small table following Quick Man.

"Well, I remember everything that happened when you created me and everything else. You didn't treat me badly and I was your favorite. You said if you won, you were going to finish all of us because you don´t want to be surrounded only by Time Man and Oil Man. I like you despite the wars"

Explained Quick Man tying the last furniture in the Mecha Dragon and helping Blues to climb.

"Did you see the island? It's great. It was funny that Dr. Wily was upset because he wanted to make the first skull castle and you won doing it"

Quick Man commented as the Mecha Dragon began to spread its wings and fly.

"You mean the island Dr. Wily bought a few years ago to get away from the world and its general stupidity?"

Questioned with surprise Blues, he believed Dr. Wily completely forgot the existence of that expense and was going to use it for the next war.

"Exactly! That island"

Quick Man responded by explaining all the things that Blues missed while he was Break Man. Blues smiled slightly. Apparently he wasn't as alone as he had thought.

* * *

That same night, Blues was wandering around the castle studying the place knowing Shadow Man was looking at him with his shadow, when Elec Man crossed the hall and saw Blues.

"The doctors want to see you"

Elec Man indicated in a strange tone of voice. Even if he didn't hate Blues, he was a bit afraid to talk to him after he kidnapped him, brainwashed him, copied him ... twice and everything to attack Rock.

"All right"

Blues responded by walking behind Elec Man.

"Ehm. For future references, I don't hate you or anything, it's just that it's strange to deal with you after everything that has happened. I'm not afraid of being kidnapped or something, it's just that it's uncomfortable with our background"

Elec Man explained something nervous looking sideways at Blues.

"It's not easy for me either. Do you have any idea how many times I tried to flee before being stopped by Shadow Man?"

Blues questioned undeterred by the look of Elec Man or his nervousness. The robot master laughed a little and nodded.

"Spark Man told me Shadow Man recharges exactly at the same time as you because he never wants to lose you out of sight"

Elec Man commented laughing slightly.

"Do you talk with Spark Man?"

Blues asked something curious. Elec Man nodded a little.

"Spark Man and I work together in the castle power stations and outside the island we work almost together. Spark Man likes to talk about his brothers. He appreciates all of them. That's why I know Shadow Man is in charge of watching you"

Explained Elec Man, calming down a bit. With a little practice he could forget he was Break Man and could treat him like any new brother.

Blues nodded a little. It would take time to get to know every single one of his brothers, but they were all by his side at some point, maybe he could meet them all ... if it wasn't a terrible idea in itself.

"We have arrived. See you later"

Elec Man said in a better mood. Maybe he and his brothers should approach Blues ignoring he was Break Man to get to accept it.

Blues nodded a little before entering the doctors' new lab.

Both were installing a new computer and increasing the space of the large laboratory.

"How many troubles are you going to be with such a big laboratory?"

Blues asked looking around the lab. Talking to the doctors was easy considering Dr. Wily didn't care what he did and Dr. Light asked him to both try to believe the wars were in the past to try to improve their relationship. Considering everything that happened, Blues is happy with the result.

"In enough problems if I could! But Thomas thinks we should treat this with "responsibility"."

Dr. Wily exclaimed, making movements with his fingers when saying the last word.

"Albert! Of course we have to deal with this responsibly. More space and far from the territorial waters of a country only means that we have more responsibilities with the world and with the robot masters"

Dr. Light explained once more. Blues just smiled when he heard them.

"Away of territorial waters? Does that mean you can get into too many problems without being blamed? I want to see it"

Blues cheered, ignoring Dr. Light's gaze as Dr. Wily laughed.

"Blues, don't encourage him"

Dr. Light scolded while Blues smiled.

"Blues, you have very great ideas"

Dr. Wily said smiling before continuing with the installation of the screen.

"By the way, Blues. We called you for a good reason"

Dr. Light said with a smile, installing the panel with care.

"What happened?"

Blues asked looking at the doctors working.

"Nothing bad"

Dr. Wily answered absently.

"Which part of the castle do you want for your room?"

Dr. Light asked with a smile.

"My idea was one of the towers so you have some rooms and you can be away from everyone, especially because that way you'll be far from Crash Man's explosions"

Dr. Wily indicated without stopping the installation he was doing.

"But it's your decision, Blues. Look at it as a new beginning for you"

Dr. Light encouraged as Blues nodded a little.

"Despite where I choose, Shadow Man will still find me. I prefer the tower to get away from others. The north tower has a good view"

Blues explained calmly. In spite of how annoying it is to have someone following you every minute of the day, at least he knew if he had doubts about something, Shadow Man would appear with the answer and, in that way, the doctors will stop worrying about him too much.

"Okay then. We will tell Guts Man and Hard Man then"

Dr. Light said smiling as Dr. Wily rolled his eyes.

"How have you adapted so far?"

Asked Dr. Light after a while almost finishing his side on the computer.

"Thomas, at this point you should know it's a disaster, I told you we should have told the others he's a new Blues"

Dr. Wily mumbled before continuing with his work.

Blues blinked a little before sighing.

"It's annoying Shadow keeps following me all the time, but at least I'm not bored. I can keep trying to run away from him even though I'm not running away from the island"

Blues answered looking at the light and then at his shadow.

"When you'll be adapted enough, you can find something you like to do. Shadow Man can accompany you in whatever you need"

Dr. Light commented starting to turn on the big computer.

"It´s true Shadow Man is a robot alien ninja zombie?"

Blues asked watching the computer turn on.

Both doctors let out a laugh before one of them denies a bit.

"While Shadow Man is alien technology, I don't think calling him that way is appropriate"

Dr. Light responded with a smile looking at Blues before resuming his work.

"Actually, yes. He is a robot ninja alien zombie. The ninja design is my fault, the rest is from the original creators of Shadow Man. Did he tell you?"

Dr. Wily finally asked, starting to program the great machine.

"Yes. He told me a while ago when we were talking"

Before starting to fight in the middle of the garden.

"I see. I'm glad that Shadow Man has made a friend and you too Blues"

Said Dr. Light quite happy programming the computer.

Blues could only watch the big computer being programmed.

Did he have a friend? It's strange. He had believed his only friend was Tango.

* * *

Blues was poking a pateki standing next to him waiting for a reaction from the robot when Shadow Man appeared from his shadow and took the robot away from Blues.

"Stop bothering him"

He warned while the robot glared at Blues. The red single-eye robot in Shadow Man's arms just mimicked the look of the robot master.

"I wasn't bothering him. He was here and I suspect you sent him to spy on me while you helped with the moving."

Reply Blues calmly looking at Shadow Man and his robot.

"Exactly. But that's no reason for you to bother the poor pateki"

Shadow Man replied as Blues blinked a little.

"I thought you named them and I was scared of your weirdness"

Blues said smiling a little relieved to know he hadn't named them.

"Good idea. I'll give everyone a name. Any ideas?"

Shadow Man asked looking at Blues and then at the pateki in his arms.

"It was a sarcastic comment! You're not going to name him with a flat name like Sam right?"

Blues asked while Shadow Man nodded.

"Good idea. His name will be Sam"

Shadow Man answered determined.

"You're not listening to me!"

Protested Blues while Shadow Man moved away from Blues with the pateki in his arms.

Blues followed both of them snorting.

"And hoy will you call the rest of them?"

Blues asked bored with the situation.

"Sam"

Blues stopped a moment before speaking.

"You can't name all the robots with the same name!"

Exclaimed exasperated with Shadow Man while he nodded.

"Of course I can. He is Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam and Sam"

Shadow Man indicated pointing to the patekis.

Blues couldn't help but sigh when he heard Shadow Man naming all the Patekis. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Rock was helping with the move when he saw several Patekis approaching slowly.

Gradually, backing up he collided with Shadow Man, who saw Rock and then the Patekis.

"I hope you didn't hurt Sam"

Shadow Man muttered, counting the Patekis.

"Sam?"

Rock asked with confusion looking at Shadow Man and the Patekis.

"Yes. He is Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam and Sam"

Shadow Man indicated pointing to different patekis.

Rock blinked a couple of times to understand well.

"They're all called Sam?"

Rock asked looking at the robots.

"Yes. So I hope you don't hurt Sam"

Shadow Man warned as Rock nodded slowly away from the Patekis and Shadow Man.

"Of course, I'm not going to do anything to your robots ..."

Murmured Rock without stopping on his way.

"Sam, they're called Sam"

Said Shadow Man in the distance while Rock nodded and walked faster.

Later, Rock would remember he didn't ask Shadow Man why they were called Sam, overwhelmed by the normal weirdness of Shadow Man.

* * *

In the middle of the moving, Blues found Tango very happy to see him again cuddling up with Blues and smiled when he saw her.

"Tango"

Blues murmured taking the robot cat in his arms and placing her on top of one of the boxes he was going to carry to take Tango as well.

"Where have you been?"

He asked as the cat meowed telling him about the last war from her point of view and how worried she was when Blues arrived all bruised next to Rock. She hadn't been able to see him because he was under observation by the doctors and when they started with the move, Roll was needing Tango with some tasks and hadn't been able to see Blues until that moment.

"I didn't want to worry you, Tango. I will be more careful. I'm happy to see you too"

He responded talking quietly with his friend while carrying the boxes. The doctors had bought what was necessary for each robot master to make their room comfortable and with the money of each robot master from their work, each one bought things they wanted to personalize their rooms.

Making wars didn't give Blues any money, so Rock, Quick Man, Shadow Man and the doctors took Blues to buy things to decorate his room.

Shadow Man was sure Blues has a terrible taste. Blues doesn't know if Shadow Man is blind or his bad taste is because he is an alien.

"So…Tango went with you when she ran away from home"

Quick Man commented smiling, stroking Tango's head. Blues nodded a little without stopping.

"Well, that explains how you knew about crystals and their ability to power up a robot"

Quick Man replied without flinching at the lack of response from Blues to see him nod once again. Air Man didn't speak, but he could communicate easily.

"If you're not going to talk, you should sign, you know? Air Man does that"

Quick Man explained advancing to the rhythm of Blues until he stopped.

"Air Man?"

He asked out of curiosity. He knew Air Man had a part where a voice box was going to go, but when he built him, that theoretical space disappeared. He suspected for a long time it was the parts he used that eliminated that space. He had believed the doctors reconstructed him and added in Air Man the voice box.

"Yes. Turns out, the parts you used to build Air Man were different from the parts the doctors were going to use and that's why the space to place the voice box disappeared and instead of rebuilding Air Man, Air Man decided learn sign language to communicate. As in the weather center, in his work area, there is a lot of noise, it was perfect to work there since he doesn´t need to shout to communicate"

Quick Man explained advancing. He didn't mind being made with some different parts. The doctors improved everyone and with time, they will find a way to give Air Man a voice when they know exactly which pieces use the space of his voice box.

Blues kept moving a little faster.

He hadn't thought about that when he built Air Man, if he had won and he had finished them, he would have been in that same problem and he would have rebuilt Air Man regardless of what he wanted.

"Why Air Man wanted that?"

Asked Blues, climbing the stairs of his tower.

"Well, all of us still have the pieces you built us. Incomplete or not, that was the first opportunity we had in the world and although the doctors finished us, that doesn't mean you didn't build us first. We are like that and Air Man felt that if he changed, he wouldn't be like us anymore. He decided to stay that way to continue feeling like our brother"

Quick Man explained in a soft voice. Despite his strange design, Air Man has a wonderful personality with his brothers. With others he has a rather antisocial personality like Wood Man, but once someone wins his sympathy, Air Man becomes very nice.

"I thought all of you didn't want to know about me or remember that I made you"

Blues murmured. While he wasn't proud of his actions, the damage he did to the Second Numbers is something unforgivable for someone like him who values his free will.

"Actually, it's a slight resentment. Some are upset because they felt you weren't going to finish them. Others believe you never really care about us and, if you won, you were going to throw us away. It doesn't bother me. It's fascinating the differences in your styles of construction. And yet they are very similar forms"

Quick Man explained quietly. In spite of everything has happened, it's always fascinating to study himself or his brothers and see the way they were made.

"Well, your designs were planned by Dr. Wily, I have to give him credit for that. They were very complicated and I didn't really expect to build you completely. Especially Flash Man's weapon, Wood Man, Heat Man's cover, Metal Man's Metal Blade system, the Crash Bombs, Bubble Man's pressure resistance, the entire design of Air Man and your system of control speed"

Blues explained looking forward continuing his walk. He had to give Dr. Wily credit. Many things he planned for the seconds far outweighed what they did with the first generation.

"And when they fixed me, my speed was increased"

Added Quick Man with a smile. He has always been proud of his personality and it isn't something that bothers him.

Blues looked at him doubtfully nodding a little.

"You were designed to overcome the Mach 5. How did they fix the speed system against friction?"

Blues asked while Quick Man smiled.

"Well, as far as I understand ..."

* * *

Here we are!

Finally I finished this side fic. This is the hardest one I've ever translated, some things are awful and I don't know how to fix them...if someone sees a mistake, please let me know!

Here we have the first days of Blues adjusting to his new life (almost by force) and the story behind the island and Dr. Wily's Skull Castle. Also, a bit of Shadow Man's weirdness.

So, I'm sorry about the delay.

Thank you so so so much for reading!


End file.
